


Special

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2650975#cmt2650975">
Legend of the Seeker, Cara, short hair</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Her braid had been a symbol of her bond with the Sisterhood, and at first Cara had missed it, had felt almost naked without it. She comforted herself with the thought that her hair would grow again. In the meantime, her short hair marked her out as a different kind of Mord'Sith, one without the restrictive neckpiece, one who possessed two Agiels, one who followed the true Lord Rahl.


End file.
